User blog:Lu666/story of Edill d beyond belief
July 6th 2018 using meta ability creation techniques I learned from a vampire I bestowed myself the powers of Edill d a primordial being that existed supposedly and was so feared and respected that disappeared at the legend when I will the power of Edill d into existence it was as if the very Universe was mine and then nothing it wasn't until the late that night where I was having a lucid dream I was visited by My Future Self a more powerful person myself who has mastered all powers and he told me boy I remember I how I look when I was you I'm going to teach you how to activate and use those powers and then you're going to absorbed me I'm going to make you so strong and so powerful your Grandmama Won't Remember You and I asked him from how far in the future are you billions upon trillions of years in the future what we know and seen is beyond comprehension what are combined power and knowledge we will be unstoppable but I am not here to make you Unstoppable I'm here to awaken you and make you Unstoppable at the same time so he did by the time I awake and I was muscular I use abilities that before I went to sleep I could not use I was in Tokyo the one minute in New York the next in heaven the next helheim the other and Asgard and back in my room I commanded the forces of the universe I changed my form and all the seconds now was it's time for a little payback a man who was terrorizing me for years my stepfather Joshua I asked them can you make me breakfast and he said no I told him I know what you fear more more and I can embody that fear you that fear would you like to see it he laughed and don't as he always does doubting that I can do anything but collect a check I have the power what he feared most I took it form and he became terrifying so terrified in 6 seconds he pleaded for the fear to end and I stopped in I negotiated with the two people one was to get my old job back at the place I love little that I know with all mine out with all my knowledge and my all seen power that would trigger an event old enemies with surface and would give me a chance to test out my powers on a grand scale. 4 months later I was going to an interview at Disney I was accepted back as a custodian little thing know that they have accepted one of the most powerful beings in all existence but I had other enemies the Goodwin Corporation 3 powerful people in the Goodwin Corporation who have destroyed my life in the past who have in prison me now have been found out that they have done the same thing to other people and caught in a massive scandal they are going to eliminate the only witness that can hurt them me because they know I am willing to talk so the three figure out that I go to different to the same store everyday but all this is being orchestrated by me to benefit me in my revenge against them and the Goodwin Corporation as I was waiting for them I fought them stopping time they didn't know what hit him The day of the trial their family members or waiting for me people from the Goodwin Corporation where in the courtroom Lobby all TV stations local and National were there I appeared in a black suit their family members a big bulky man appeared and said you ain't going nowhere with one hand I push them and I told them all this is this is where I stand and this is where you die with a single snap of my fingers they were instantly obliterated from existence I walked in stunned where the Goodwin board of directors stun where the lawyers even my lawyer who fought I was crazy was stun her mind in the in the stand I was asked by the prosecution's lawyers did I do my past action and I told them is your wife sleeping with her best friend do do cocaine before you go to trial have you slept with your cousin I may be vengeful I may be Petty all those things I said about you may be true but no the the things I didn't do none of the things that those people can the Goodwin Corporation say I did the man was driven to Insanity almost yes how did you know that about me and he said I am a god how do you think I was able to snap my fingers and make them from existence blood like they say he who hesitates disintegrates I just want to be left alone an hour later I got an apology and a big settlement they got 25 to life for attempted murder I got off on self-defense but they couldn't put out my job was still intact because it was self-defense and the company was too scared to put any file a writ on me to see fire and brimstone falling from the sky or see their stock prices fall I start buying lottery tickets I'm winning lottery consecutively it's good being a god oh God like there will be a part 2 so stick around so I'll leave you with this song Lilith Rei Third Impact wings.gif Lilith Rei Third Impact.gif Overmind (Marvel Comics).jpg Lilith Rei Third Impact 2.jpg Ynnead awaited by aquamarine a m ink-d9oexdi.jpg Yin Seal Release.png Heroes Telekinesis.gif Neo (The Matrix) hail of bullets.gif Obito Uchiha ejects rods.gif Omnipresent Map.jpg Mr Burt Omnipresent.jpg Omniverse Travel.jpg 2432543-omniis1cz2no5.jpg 1233345-omni7vb1.jpg Omnipresence.jpg Godstiel vs Raphael.gif Edill d.png Aaang fighting.gif Dark Lord by Count Dooku.jpg Darth Vader, Sith Lord.jpg Lord of Light.jpg Sexy Beast 104-23-Gina.jpg AnaelFeelingSexy.JPG Danny Sexbang Ninja Sex Party.png Gang domination sexy scientist by atomhawk-d5cyea4.jpg Meta Miracle .jpg Abyss (Earth-616) from Death Metal Vol 1 1 0001.jpg Omni-Transcendence.jpg Meta Transcendence.jpg Transcendence by mutequacky-d5mb2hr.jpeg Eternity and Infinity.jpg Infinity Stones Marvel Cinematic Universe.png Chuck Norris Infinity Meme.jpg InfinityEternity.jpg Godinfinity.jpg Infinity Symbol.jpg One Man Army By Ares.jpg One Man Army by The Goon.jpg Army of clerks by alexiuss-d670glq.jpg Six Paths Sage Mode V2.jpg Six Paths Sage Mode.png Sage Obito.jpg Kabuto Sage Mode.png Obito's Sage of Six Paths Transformation.png Naruto 579 kabuto sage mode by bangalybashir-d4tlmd7.jpg Aya Brea mitochondria cells (Parasite Eve).gif Infected mitochondria cells (Parasite Eve).gif Cell1.jpg Devil's Trap Supernatural.jpg Supernatural Mark of Cain.jpg Supernatural horsemen .jpg Supreme Intelligence (Earth-616) from Avengers Vol 4 27 0001.jpg Supreme God Z.gif Body Supremecy.jpg Sorcerer Supreme.jpg Heaven's door.jpg Samsara of Heavenly Life Technique.PNG A-new-heaven-and-a-new-earth.jpg Hellfire-1000x480.jpg 873743-1 illyria shells02 0103 super.jpg Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto - the guardian of hell by zanpakuto leader.jpg Hell.jpg 6605168-universe-wallpaper-hd.jpg Bubble Universes.jpg 6605235-universe-wallpaper-hd.jpg Orb Marvel Cinematic Universe.png Ahmanet Dark Universe sand storm.gif Ahmanet Mummy Dark Universe 01.jpg Mirror Dimension Marvel Cinematic Universe.gif Presence holding creation.jpg Elder Wand creation.gif Creation.jpg Michael Lucifer DC Vertigo Cosmos creation.jpg Absolute Destruction is related to nonexistence.png Sidra - Energy of Destruction.png Destruction.png World Destruction.jpg Anti-God Destruction.jpg Yin Healing Wound Destruction.png Destruction of Leviathan.png Load image destruction.png Destruction endless final.jpg The Primordial Sky.jpg Halo Mythos Primordial.jpg Primordial.jpg Dragon primordial race.jpg Primordial Embodiment 2.jpg Gods mind.jpg GodsAll.gif Godstiel.png Superman not limitless.jpg Magneto Limitless.jpg Eddie-morra limitless.jpg Limitless Heart Energy.jpeg Limitless nzt-590x330.jpg Endless 001.jpg Endless Possibilities.jpg Persona Vabel.jpg DarkHeartTechnology.png Live-presentations nanotechnology nano-tube.jpg Ancient technology by illoo-d5dfdls.jpg Future-btechnology-Concept-Cicret-bracelet.jpg Time Warping Technology.jpg Wormhole Technology.jpg Upgrade meld with new technology.jpg Dragon-soul-ultraxion-hour-of-twilight.jpg Soul of the Nameless King Dark Souls 3.png Soul of Consumed Oceiros Dark Souls 3.png Soul Gem.jpg Shang-tsung Souls.jpg Sc4-soul-edge.jpg Sc4-soul-calibur.jpg Soul gems.png Category:Blog posts